


Hard work in the bathroom

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Commissions from ko-fi [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Damon is anxious, Multi, kitty damon, loving, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: Let's get a little insight into their little hurdles UWU
Relationships: Damon/Carrot/Rei, Sonas - Relationship
Series: Commissions from ko-fi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172492
Kudos: 1





	Hard work in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffinLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/gifts).



> Another Ko-fi commission for @CoffinLife1 from Twitter

Rei just got off her shift at the club and was walking back home with Carrot that visited her there. The two were after their respective works... even if what Carrot did was more slavery in Rei’s eyes... and were eager to see Damon who moved in with them after A LOT of cajoling. 

Apparently saying that if he lives with them he can protect them better is what tipped the scale. 

Rei thought it was cute how protective he was. 

They came home and walked around, putting things away, changing clothes and then they entered the bathroom, wanting to take a shower together, pausing at the sight. 

\------ 

Damon was in the bathroom glaring at the shower stall. 

He lost the track of time and so Carrot and Rei will be back soon. He planned on washing himself long ago, now who knows if he will make it before they see his pathetic ass trying to wash himself. 

He sat down in the stall and took off his leg's prosthetics setting them aside to not get them wet, doing the same with his arm and ribs, to then take off his tech screen, basically leaving him blind. He started fumbling around trying to clean himself, but he didn’t manage anything more than dose himself in ice-cold water that agitated all his cracks and scars making him shiver. That was when he froze hearing the front door open. 

Carrot and Rei were back, they will see him, they will think he’s pathetic for sure and leave him, not wanting to deal with his bullshit. He heard them walking around the flat, until their feet headed towards the bathroom and he could hear that the door opened. 

“Oh my, Damon? It’s so cold in here, why you didn’t turn on warm water?” Rei spoke gently and Damon could feel the water slowly change temperature and the nuzzle of the shower move to not pour over his face uncomfortably anymore, “Why didn’t you call us?” 

Damon twitched anxiously “I didn’t want to bother you...” 

Carrot huffed angry making Damon flinch, “You idiot, you aren’t bothering us! We want to help you.” 

“That’s right” Rei said seriously, and next Damon heard shuffling, and something light hit the ground before he felt Rei slipping behind him while Carrot moved to be in front of him in the shower. 

“W-what?” 

“We are going to help you wash from now on and you can’t stop us, if you try, we will cut down your cuddle time with us which will make Rei sad.” Carrot said seriously while Rei whined making Damon tense up. 

He hated the thought of making Rei sad... And so, he gave himself up to the caring hands of his mates. 

He could feel they both took washcloths and started washing him with the smell of lavender soap in the air. He relaxed at the soft touches over his body accompanied by the two purring, Damon joining them with his own purr, blushing as he felt soft kisses pressed to his body. 

Once he was thoroughly washed, dried and dressed he got carried to bed by Rei while Carrot carried his prosthetics and tech screen. He was placed in the middle of the mattress caged by his two loving mates. 

He could feel them relax and their breaths change into slower, deeper pace but... he just couldn’t fall asleep, he was still too cold. 

‘Just for a while before I fall asleep.’ Damon thought as he shifted into his cat form. He was a Siamese cat with a red tingle, two long scars running down his back, scars over his eyes and only one paw. He felt Rei and Carrot move closer to him subconsciously cuddling him. Damon purred and without meaning to fell asleep. 

\------- 

Rei woke up early and sat up on the bed, stretching out to then look next to her and feel panic when Damon wasn’t there. She moved the covers aside and was about to run around the house to look for him when she noticed something on the bed. 

She moved the covers more to reveal a sleeping cat whose scars clearly showed he was Damon. 

Rei stared dumbfounded before her sleepy mind caught up and she had to hold back a squeal at the fluffy cat, his fur clean and soft after the shower from previous night. 

Next to the cat Carrot stirred and woke up seeing the cat as well but in their sleepy state they just purred and tugged Damon closer, cuddling the warm body. Rei vibrated blushing at the cute sight and took a quick picture of the two. 

It didn’t take long for Carrot’s brain to catch up as their eyes shot open and they met Rei’s happy eyes, “It’s Damon, so cute...” Rei whispered, and Carrot nodded in agreement nuzzling the cat making Damon purr louder. 

The two observed the sleeping cat for a while until Damon stirred making a soft cat noise that made the two skeletons smile brightly, “Good morning, baby.” Carrot said quietly, not wanting to startle Damon. 

They had to move away as Damon suddenly shifted back into his skeleton form, “I’m sorry, I...” Damon stared to ramble but paused when he was hugged by both Carrot and Rei. 

“Nooo~. Don’t apologize, you are so cute in both forms, you don’t have to apologize for being yourself, for being comfortable with us.” Rei said nuzzling Damon’s face while Carrot nuzzled his shoulder. 

“Exactly, we love you how you are and want you to feel safe and comfortable around us. We aren’t bothered by you doing what you need to be comfy, we are happy when you do something that makes you happy.” 

Damon hugged them with his one arm and tail best he could and nuzzled them blindly, feeling choked up at the acceptance he got from them. Previously it was something he would only get from his mom. To get it from someone else, someone who cares about him and loves him no matter what... it’s a lot. 

**_But he would_** ** _n’t change it for the world._ **


End file.
